Sword Art online: Alternative story
by TheGhostofAnime
Summary: What happens when Kirito makes the decision to be solo but starts to regret it, well don't expect the summary to tell you, just start reading and enjoy. Possible KiritoXAsuna
1. Prologue

**For your information: This is my first ever fic so please do not be too hard on me and if this goes well i shall write more. I am off school for two months so i will be able to update regularly and also i do not own Sword Art Online. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Prologue: The Decision**

"You can become powerful here on your own, but if the day comes when someone you trust invites you to a guild don't turn it down because there are limits for what a solo player can do"

"but your solo" Asuna said.

Kirito opened the doors and started to walk out. He dissolved the party in which he and Asuna was in. He did not like the position he was in. He took the role of a bad guy to prevent fighting in between the beta testers and the newer players. He mainly did not like it because of the fact that he liked having Asuna around. Even though she was a new player she had an amazing amount of potential. She was fast on her feet used sword skills effectively and most of all Kirito thought she was kinda cute. Without realizing it he had stopped a couple metres away from Asuna.

Asuna was wondering what he was doing. " You know we could still... stay in a party together"

"i don't think it would be for the best". Kirito replied

"And why not!"

"Because i'm a beater"

"So"

"So, it means people naturally wont like me and wont want me in their guilds or in their parties. People will naturally want to hurt me and i don't want anyone in my party getting hurt because of me"

"But I"

"No buts!" Kirito shouted. He stormed off and activated the warp gate and used it to get to floor two.

Asuna did not believe in love all that much due to the fact that she was quite lonely in SAO and in the real World but she felt that part of her just broke off and vanished. She knew she did not love Kirito but she got a weird felling when he was around. It was a warm fuzzy feeling that she had never felt before. Maybe it was because he was the first person to actually be nice to her on the game and maybe it was because he taught her a lot about the game and gave her knowledge about fighting in a party but she knew she would come across him again soon


	2. Chapter 1: Just a bad dream

**Wrote the short Prologue and now i am in a mood for writing, so please forgive me for any punctuation and grammar mistakes and yet again i do not own SAO.**

**Chapter 1: Just a bad dream**

It had been three weeks since the first floor had been cleared. Due to the fact that the players are more experienced and know where to look for the boss room the second floor had been cleared after two weeks and things have been looking up for Kirito.

Kirito was standing in the Plaza of the first town on floor three waiting for his friend Agil to arrive. Kirito talked to Agil during the second floor boss room raid and they decided to add each other on his friends list so he could keep in contact. Agil told Kirito that he made a party with Asuna and they had been working with each other to level up and gain new items. Kirito was happy and decided that he wanted to talk to two of the three friends he had made on the game and thought that them three could take down a mini boss on floor three so Kirito could get a new sword and the deal was that Asuna and Agil could have the rest of the items.

After waiting for another five minutes a giant shade hung over him. He felt a sudden pain in the back of his head as Agil slapped him.

Agil was a tall two handed axe wielder with a dark skin tone. Kirito looked at him and could not see Asuna anywhere.

"Where is Asuna Agil?"

"Well... err...well"

"Just spit it out will ya" Kirito said growing impatient.

"She is dead Kirito"

"What!... b- but... but how" Kirito felt like he just got hit by a car. he fell on to his knees, tears started to form around his eyes and his chest felt heavier and heavier. His arms started to feel numb and suddenly he fell to the floor.

"ahhhh!" His eyes suddenly widened. "Ah, ah, ah. It was just a dream". Kirito was confused and checked his friends list but there was only one name on it and it read Klein."Wow".

Kirito had dreamed it all. Apart from the fact that the second floor boss was defeated.

"So much for me making friends on this game mum". (His Auntie looked after Kirito but he stilled referred to her as mum).

"Maybe i should try to talk to Asuna"

Kirito opened up his menu and created a new message and typed in "Asuna" in the recipient section. The message read "I am sorry for everything i said in the first floor boss room, could i meet up with you at some point to talk to you".

Kirito clicked send. He suddenly felt bad. When he looked at the sent message he realized that it looked like he was asking her out. Even though he thought Asuna was a good looking girl he didn't want to ask her out due to the fact that he had no experience with girls as friends or more than that. At Kirito's school he could barely hold a conversation with girl without them walking away or the conversation getting awkward.

He went to get back in his bed to sleep for a little bit more when he realized the time was 2:00 am. He was thinking if it would make her mad if he woke her up so he decided to wait a couple minutes to see if she would reply back immediately but she did not. He was happy that she did not because if the message did wake her up then she would get angry as Asuna had a very short temper.

**Mourning 8:00**

Kirito was slowly getting out of bed. His alarm clock was ringing and was making a loud racket in his ear. He managed to turn it off why still laying down but he decided he should get up and start to exp farm in the cave of unrelenting souls.

He equipped his full gear and sword and looked at his message box. When he opened it, it read "no new messages". At first his heart sank and then he thought that maybe something had happened to her. He was thinking about it more and more, until he came to the conclusion that she was a highly skilled player and nothing has most likely happened and that she is most likely just sleeping in and that's all.

Kirito walked out into the forest near the town and headed towards the cave of unrelenting souls.

**Half an hour later**

Kirito was fighting off two skeleton soldiers both of them were wielding great-swords which required two hands to wield. Kirito was playing defensively and was waiting for the Skeletons to leave open an area for him to attack. The first skeleton swung at him and he deflected the attack with the sideswipe sword skill and then a message icon appeared and distracted him when the second skeleton swung at him and knocked him down causing his health to go down the the mid yellow zone. The first skeleton approached him and swung upwards to finish him and at that moment Kirito saw his moment to strike.

Kirito jumped up and swung for the skeletons right arm and he cut it clean off leaving just its right hand to hold the sword causing the skeleton to fall over then he capitalized on the skeleton by decapitating it and it then shattered into blue glass fragments. About thirty seconds later Kirito finished the last skeleton off causing Kirito to level up to eighteen. He gained 350 col and kept all items gained so he could sell them later.

He started to walk forward when he remembered he had received a message. He opened it and read it was from Asuna.

The message said "meet me at the golden stripe cafe in the Girter at 12:00"

Kirito's heart started pounding as he was happy that she was not dead or seemed to be hurt. Then he started to wander if she was happy to see him or if she was going to shout at him.

**FYI: Girter is the name of the starting town on floor three(yes i made it up)**


	3. Chapter 2: A change for the best?

**Warning: I don't own SAO and sorry for such a short prologue i only just looked at how short it was. From this point on each chapter will be at least around a 1,000 at least. I wont ask for you to follow or review but if you do i will read it and make sure i can improve my writing and without further a do lets get the show on the road.**

**17:00 5 Miles From Girter**

"You know you always act like your better off alone" Asuna said

"Its because i am" Kirito replied

"I know what you did back in the boss room"

"What do you mean Asuna"

"I know you took the role off a bad guy just to prevent fighting between the beta testers and the newer players"

"So you noticed that huh"

"well i thought that was what you were doing and then Agil said it to me and we both agreed that you are actually a nice guy"

"Well maybe i did it because i'm a bit of a loner"

"or you did it because you don't want anyone in your party dying on you"

"So you remembered what i said before the fight then, Asuna"

"Well you where the first person to be nice to me in this world"

"Stop"

"Whats the matter Kirito"

"Whoever is hiding out there i know your there so come out"

**Earlier that day**

**11:59**

Asuna was waiting at the cafe for Kirito. She was wandering why she got the message so late at night. She wanted to confront Kirito about his decision on being an outcast and why he had to do it alone. Asuna looked around for Kirito but he was not anywhere to be seen.

**12:00**

A blue flash appeared to her left. The cafe was next to the teleport in the center of Girter. The cafe was a small one about 5 metres by 5 metres and had a little outside area which was where Asuna was sitting in the outside area. She was wearing the same cloths she had during the first and second floor boss fight. However she was not wearing her armor and did not have her rapier equipped. After a couple seconds the blue flash had ended and standing near her was Kirito. He was wearing a black top, black combat trousers and had the coat of Midnight equipped. He had a sword equipped called the Anneal blade. It was upgraded ten times which was the max and he could use it till around floor ten.

Kirito approached Asuna and sat down next to her. Asuna was not happy she was still contemplating why she decided to meet him.

"Hi Asuna"

"..."

"Are you okay you look a bit stressed"

"You rude son a" Kirito interrupted her.

"Okay calm down"

"Calm down... calm down, how can i be calm when my only real friend just ditched on the first floor like i'm nothing"

" I did not ditch you, i left you behind so you would not get stuck in my problems"

"You know your not the only one with problems" Asuna was getting louder and was starting to draw attention.

"Okay just calm down"

"Stop telling me to be calm Kirito, because i am calm i'm just so annoyed"

"At what"

"At you... you...you dummy. Maybe you thought it was best to leave me alone but i'm not very good solo, you just took up and left to go solo but you never even thought about what i would do" Asuna replied starting calming down.

"Well... i'm"

"Well your?"

"Sorry"

"Thank you. I accept your apology and so lets move on".

Kirito was surprised. He could not believe that she forgave him just like that. Maybe girls are a lot more simple than he thought. He decided he should just be more mature and start talking.

"So how have you been since i left Asuna"

She was confused at the question. Maybe he was trying to ask her out.

"I've been fine, no thanks to you"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well it means that this world can be scary if you are on your own, maybe it also means that i may have had a few near death experiences"

"Maybe?"

"Okay maybe it means i have"

"Okay Asuna just tell me what happened" Kirito said in a low tone.

"A couple of days ago a red guild tried to attack me because i killed a rare treasure mob and it dropped a rare rapier. Someone in a red guild must have seen be get it and now they want it. They tracked me down and tried to kill me but i outran them and got to a safe zone".

"Are they still after you".

"I don't think so. they tried to attack me three times last week but they have not attempted to attack me at all recently, anyway how have you been".

"I have just been exp farming and doing various quests and activities".

"Is that all".

"Yeah pretty much"

"Then why did you message me at two in the morning then"

"Well" Kirito decided that he would just tell Asuna the whole story about his dream.

"Oh, okay i understand now" Asuna said.

"You do?"

"You wanted to check if i was okay" Asuna said playfully. Kirito started blushing. His heart started to beat faster. He didn't know what to say. Come on Kirito think of something to say before it gets awkward.

Asuna started to notice him being quite and the fact that he was blushing.

"That is cute. The black swordsman is starting to blush"

"The black swordsman does not, wait what, the black swordsman"

"Yeah" Asuna replied.

"Who's that"

Asuna chuckled "who do you think it is dummy".

"But how"

"Well you are the only person who is solo on the front lines and when people see you they say that you skill is unparalleled"

"You said that you are solo" Kirito said.

"Well i am but i don't go on the front lines all that much"

"You should you have the skill to go on the front lines"

"Well that's another reason i decided to meet you"

"Huh" Kirito was confused at this he did not know how to react.

"I...I want to party up with you again. Even if it's just for a little bit. I want to go to the front lines, but with what happened last week i scared that i might get killed if i don't have any back up". Asuna looked at Kirito who was still very confused at what she was saying then suddenly he looked at her with an intense face".

"Can i see your new rapier?" Kirito asked

"Yeah if you say please".

"Really".

"Yep".

"Okay fine. Please".

"Please what?".

"Please may i see your new rapier Asuna?".

"Okay then" Asuna opened her menu and got out her rapier and passed it to Kirito.

Kirito opened up the stats for it

**Name: Swift Moonlit Rapier**

**Attack:250-312 Durability:91%**

**Skill required:90 one handed**

**Bonus: Speed stat plus 20**

"Its a good sword"

"Well thank you, but why did you want to see it"

"I wanted to check if it was worth stealing"

"Is it"

"Yeah it could be quite useful on the lower floors" Kirito replied.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So do you want to party up with me"

"Yeah sure"

Asuna sent him a party request and a friend request. Kirito accepted both but he was a little reluctant to add her as a friend but Asuna coaxed him in doing so.

"Asuna now that we are in a party does that mean you are going to be following me everywhere"

"Pretty much"

"Well lets get a move on then"

Kirito got up and started heading towards a mission where he could get some better armor and a better cloak. The mission was one which entailed them getting three rare items.

**Back to the Present**

"Whoever is hiding our there i know you are there to come out".

**Sorry for the long build up but i'm in a writing mood and i have decided to keep on writing and another chapter might be up today as well as this one.**


	4. UPDATE

**Hey guys thank you for the views and follows and favorites i will most likely have chapter three up later today so don't worry. The reason i am writing this update is that it is getting a little hard to come up with different events that are happening. So i would like it if some people give me a couple ideas for future stories and if you want you can send me names for people to be characters or send me names for cities.**

**BTW: The reason i did not update yesterday is because i started planning future events and story arcs.**

**As usual thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 3: Red guilds or Menacing Guilds

**Sorry i did not upload earlier i have been having some internet problems so i just decided to write without using the novels and anime as guidance. I have finally decided what my future arcs might and most likely will be and also i don't own Sword art online.**

Asuna was worried. She and Kirito had set off to grind some levels for a few hours. They were in a forest and various shrubs and bushes enclosed the walkway. Kirito pulled Asuna behind him.

"whoever is hiding out there i know you are there so come out"

Asuna looked at him in disbelief. Could he really tell if people were hiding out there. A second later five players in heavy armor stood out from the bushes. A couple of them and orange icons overhead and some had green. Kirito knew who they were. "The Holy dragon alliance" Kirito muttered.

"Who are they Kirito"

"They are a new guild who were created and basically they will do anything shady for a rare item"

"You make us sound so bad" The leader shouted.

"Lets just paralyze them and take their items" A younger member smirked.

Kirito started looking for a way to escape and started to slowly pull Asuna backwards. When he was about to run he noticed about 5 other players hiding behind him.

"You can tell you're other members that i can see them"

One of the HDA members burst out laughing. "Dude what are you talking about we are the only ones here".

"I can see them with my detection skill, so just come on out". Just as he said that five players wearing different kinds of cloaks came out.

"Shit" Kirito murmured. "Asuna are these the ones who tried to get your rapier"

"Yes their the ones who have tried to kill me"

"Looks like we might have a hard fight on our hands, Asuna be ready to run on my signal"

The players in cloaks and hoods started laughing as one started to speak. "Looks like we got some top notch guild gear tonight boys"

"What about the girl's rapier"

The one who seamed to be the leader pointed at the HDA members and said " whats the point of getting a rapier when you can get five full sets of armor and swords and shields"

All of the members agreed and started to throw throwing knives and other kinds of small armaments at the other guild.

Not a single one hit Asuna or Kirito.

Kirito was still scanning the area for a way out when Asuna shouted "run" at the top of her lungs and dragged Kirito with him. After they had run about a hundred metres Asuna stopped pulling him and allowed Kirito to get his balance and allowed him to run properly.

"Fast thinking Asuna, good one" Asuna was in disbelief. Kirito had complemented her and actually sounded sincere about it.

Kirito noticed the silence and decided to speak up. "I think that we have done well we have two of the items we need for the quest and we can get the last one tomorrow. I'm knackered, with what happened a minute ago i don't think it will be safe to get the item while they are still out there".

"Agreed i'm getting tired myself. Let's get something to eat as well".

After half an hour they returned to town and got something to eat and then they headed to a nearby inn.

Kirito walked in and noticed that Asuna was still following him. I guess she does not have a room already but i am not sharing with her Kirito thought. A NPC approached the desk.

"Welcome, how may i help you sir?" She kindly asked.

"May I have a single room for two nights please" Kirito answered.

"That will cost two hundred col please"

Kirito handed her the money and the NPC gave him a key and Kirito walked into his room.

The room had one bed at the back of the room and had a sofa and a coffee table next to it. There was a room to the left which was the bathroom.

"I'm gonna have a nice bath" Kirito was shocked.

Asuna had followed him to his room and she just went into the bathroom and locked it.

Kirito wanted to start shouting at her but he did not have the energy to so he just decided to get into the bed and fall to sleep.

Ten minutes later Asuna got out of the bathroom and she had her first real look at the room. She saw the sofa and coffee table and then she looked to where the beds should be. When Asuna peered over she could only see the one bed and so she decided to walk over to it. In the bed Kirito was laying down covering only one side of the bed. "He cant expect me to get in the same bed as him". Kirito muttered something but Asuna did not hear it. Asuna kept on looking at the young teenager as he sleeps. He looks so cute and peaceful when he's asleep Asuna thought. "Asuna" Kirito muttered, this time Asuna heard. Is he thinking about me as he sleeps how cute. Wait a sec he might just be a massive perv. Asuna could not decided but the longer she waited the heavier her eyelids got and so she just tumbled into the bed as she was extremely tired from everything that has happened today.


	6. Chapter 4: Wandering off

**Warning: Possible fluff.(I said possible as its three in the morning and i am not gonna bother editing this after). I don't own sword art online.**

Chapter 4: Wandering off

8:00 Morning

Kirito was starting to wake up as the sun had started to shine through the window in his room in the inn. He felt a warmth on his right shoulder. He peered over to see Asuna snuggled up next to him. Kirito felt his face warming up. He tried to move but Asuna was laying on his right arm. When he tried to free his arm he noticed that Asuna was only wearing a bra and underwear and decided he should just pull using or the force he could muster which caused Asuna to roll off the bed and woke her up. "Hey, what was that for?" Asuna shouted. Kirito did not quite know how to react so he said the first thing that came to mind "for sleeping in my bed!" Kirito replied. Asuna realized that Kirito's face was bright red. "Well i would have slept in my own bed but someone only got the one bed".

"That's because this is my room"

"You could have got two beds"

"I didn't get two beds because I thought you would get your own room"

"I thought we should stick together as we are in a party"

"That still doesn't explain why you were in my bed"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean, I mean why did you not sleep on the sofa?"

"Remember this is only a cheap room and so the sofa is not that big"

"And?"

"And, what do you mean by and?"

"I'm expecting a better reason than that. Have you never slept in the field before?"

"In what field?"

"Not an actual field I mean't like sleeping in areas that are not safe zones"

"That's just plain stupid Kirito. Only someone as reckless as you would do that"

"I am not reckless, if I was I would be dead. And you're not the one to be calling people stupid. Stupid is thinking that I would want to share the same bed as you"

Kirito didn't see it but Asuna eye's had teared up. She started to run out the door when Kirito cleared his throat. She realized what she was wearing and quickly equipped her clothes and armor and rapier. Kirito said "wait Asuna" but she had already run off, this time Kirito could hear she was crying.

**Two hours Later**

"Hey Kirito, what's up" Klein asked

"Well Asuna has run off so i'm looking for her"

"This Asuna babe is she ho-" Kirito punched Klein in the gut. It didn't hurt him bu it got the point across. "So i guess she's is taken".

"No, but i'm sure she would do the same thing if she was here"

"Kirito do you need help finding her?"

"Nah, my tracking skill can show me her footsteps and so i'm just following them. It looks like she has got to one of the 3rd floor caverns."

"Kirito do you want some help?"

"I would say no but I got the feeling that you would just follow me even if i said no"

"Kirito you say it like it's a bad thing that i'm looking out for you man"

"It's not a bad thing but I don't want anyone dying helping me with my problems"

"I'm not gonna die man, I got taught by the mighty beater himself"

"Okay, you can come if you don't nag me or her about relationships or anything close to the matter"

"I can try"

"Okay the lets get a move on"

**Half an hour later**

"We've been walking for hour's Kirito why don't you check your friend's list and do a map check"

"oh, I forgot about that" Kirito murmured.

"What was that the mighty black swordsman forgot something in a game"

"Alright give it a rest Klein" Kirito opened up his menu and went to friends and clicked on Asuna then selected map check-up. It appeared that Asuna was up the corridor and to the left.

"She's close Klein let's pick up the pace"

Kirito walked round the corner and to his surprise was the boss room door which had opened and inside was Asuna and four soldiers who were on low health and were not moving"

"Asuna get out of there!" Kirito shouted

"I cant the soldiers the have been paralyzed and can't move"

"Dammit" Kirito muttered "Klein get your guys in there to pick them up and me and Asuna will keep the boss distracted"

"Okay guys you heard him let's go" Klein and his men all grabbed one soldier each and started to drag them out of the room. Kirito had run to Asuna's aid. The boss was about five meter's tall. It was a humanoid creature, it was a Treant, it was about four meter's tall and had no weapon's but it's left hand had a bush which you were hit by it there would be a chance of paralysis. Kirito looked at it's name which read Nerius the evil treant. It had four health bar's in which one and a half were gone. Asuna just got hit by the boss. "Asuna!" Kirito shouted. "I'm fine just keep calm" Kirito ran into the boss and used the sword skill sunburn parry which deflected an attack and caused a burn effect to the attacker for thirty second's. The damaged cause by this was incredible due to the fact that treant's were weak to fire. Asuna got up and used various stabs to inflict damage and after a while the boss was on its last health bar. At this point the treant hit Asuna with it's left hand and paralyzed Asuna. Her health was in the red zone. One more hit and she was finished. Nerius went to hit her. She closed her eye's waiting for the strike, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Kirito blocking the attack. Kirito violently shouted "don't mess with my friends, especially Asuna". Nerius pulled back. Due to it's slow nature it took a long time to attack Kirito opened his menu and equipped an skill.

Kirito charged in and used the Meteor break skill which was a seven hit combo which used a free hand and a one handed sword. The boss went foe a low swing to hit Kirito while he was recovering. Kirito then used the serration wave sword skill. This required Kirito to stab the ground and cause an area of effect which causes barely any damage but slows the opponent and knocks them back. This stopped the treant's attack. Kirito looked at its health and it only lowered by one tenths of its last health bar. Kirito then ran towards the treant and activated his next sword skill which was the Howling octave. This attack was a eight hit combo which started with five high speed stabs then a cut downward then upward and then a full force downward cut. This attack did a lot of fire damage and did a lot of damage but it was not enough. Half of the bosses last health bar was still there and so he had no choice but to use it. He went through his menu and activated the duel wield skill. He equipped a new sword onto his equipment and then charged at the boss using the Double circular dual wield rush skill. Because Kirito had two very rare swords which one was maxed out on upgrades he did about a tenth of the bosses remaining health. His anneal blade then began to glow white and his new sword glowed red as he activated the Heavenly beam sword skill(Made up) it was a 20 hit combo which comprised of ten flaming attacks and ten critical strikes. The boss then burst into a thousands blue particles. Kirito looked at his health. It was in the low red zone. The last attack had a health tax when it is used. Kirito started to feel a little light headed and then all he heard was a giant crash as he blacked out.

**Once again big build ups and if you were wandering the bosses name is the actual name for the boss and all but the last sword skill (Heavenly beam) were all real sword skills which i got off the SAO Wiki.**


	7. Chapter 5: More than friends

**Warning: I don't own sword art online.**

Kirito eyes started to open. His eyes were greeted by a large amount of sunlight and a twenty year old red head in a set of armor that made him look like a samurai. "K...Klein" Kirito muttered. "Take it easy pal. You've been out for a couple days".

"A couple days. What happened?"

"Well you took down the third floor boss and then you collapsed. Argo told us that if you take enough damage you can go into shock from a fear of death and it is part of the game and so you took damage over time. We had to use a few health crystals to keep you alive". Klein explained

"So Argo came to see me?"Kirito wandered.

"Yeah she came by, she was acting all concerned and tried to hide how she felt by saying stuff like not wanting to lose her most paying customer"

"Well i tell her thanks when i next see her and also thanks Klein for looking after me."

"That's fine but i'm not the only one you should be thanking". Klein pointed down to Kirito's legs. Kirito pulled the cover off him and saw Asuna laying in the bed with him. Her eyes were wet from where she had been crying.

"She's been with you the whole time and she hadn't slept until a while ago. She hasn't ate either"

"Heh, so she care's about me"

"Well what do expect. She wouldn't be your girlfriend if she didn't ca" Asuna woke up and cut him off.

"Excuse me" Asuna interrupted. "I am not his girlfriend. I'm just in a party with him and that's all. Plus Kirito wouldn't know how to treat a girl anyway"

"That's true" Klein replied "Well i'm going to leave you two to catch up and i'm going to get some food so catch ya later"

"See ya Klein" Kirito replied. Klein closed the door leaving Kirito and Asuna in the room together.

"So, how do you feel?" Asuna asked.

"I'm fine. By the way you can drop the charade."

"What charade?".

"Klein told me you didn't leave my side, sleep or eat why I was out of it".

"Well I... Well I was concerned about my party member".

"Really that's all?" Kirito asked

"Yep, that's all" Asuna replied

"So what was with the comment about me not knowing how to treat a girl"

"Well it's true" Asuna replied "You don't exactly treat me well"

"Is this about what i said about us sharing a bed"

"You are so dumb" Asuna got up "It's not just that but you don't realize what you mean to me". Tears were forming in Asuna's eye's. Kirito saw that. _So she has feelings for me_ Kirito thought. Asuna started running but she couldn't move after a meter. Kirito was holding her arm. "Let go of me" Asuna said. "I understand now Asuna" Kirito said.

" No you" Asuna was cut off by Kirito pulling her backward and locking lips with her. Asuna was shocked but after a couple seconds she closed her eye's as well. Her heart started beating faster. Her face started to heat up. Kirito pulled back. "Do you think I understand now".

"Shut up you show off" Asuna muttered.

"Do you want to get something to eat Asuna? I'm starving"

"Okay".

Kirito and Asuna walked down the hall of the inn and into the streets. They walked into a restaurant next to the inn they were staying at. When they got inside Klein and his Guild were sitting at a table with some more spaces and Klein invited them to eat with them and so they did. They spent the whole day eating and drinking. Most of them starved because they didn't eat while Kirito was unconscious. It was night time now and they were all getting ready to leave.

"Hey Kirito, I just remembered something about the boss fight. Didn't you use two swords at once?"

"I guess i can't hide it from anyone here. Yes i used two swords at once. It's an extra skill i picked up. But only I can use it"

"Why's that?" Asuna asked.

"Under it's information it says Unique skill".

"Why haven't you told anyone about this?"

"Because if I did people would come to me in droves asking how to get and people would also get jealous that i had something they can't have"

After that everyone went back to the inn.

"Asuna where are we?"

"I forgot to tell you. This is the starting town of the fourth floor" Kirito and Asuna walked into their room. Kirito got into the bed he was laying in earlier. (This room was a double room and so it has two beds) Asuna then got into the same bed.

"Asuna!" Kirito said surprised.

"What? I've gotten used to sleeping in the same bed as you. Plus I ...I"

"You?"

"I don't have nightmares when i'm in the same bed as you".

"Okay it's fine" Kirito said in a low tone. Kirito kissed Asuna and then let her lay on his chest.

"Night Kirito"

"Night Asuna"


	8. SORRY

**Sorry all i have been busy recently this weekend especially i will be updating both Black Lagoon and Sword Art Online within the next couple of days and they won't be especially long. I have had a lot of friend's and families b day's this week and weekend and so i have been really busy so once again i am very sorry to all**


End file.
